Edith and the Orphan boy
by theunicornofbabysitters
Summary: Edith, the war orphan adopted by the merediths, is a pretty, loveable creature that spreads happiness wherever she goes. When the Blythes decide to adopt an orphan too, edith is very excited to have a new freind. But does adam want to be her friend? Or something more?


Chapter 1. The new arrival.

"Mrs. Blythe! Mrs. Blythe!" called the young girl from the window she was peeking through. "Mr. Blythe is coming with your orphan!"

The young girl's name was Edith, and she herself was a war orphan that the Meredith's had adopted because they felt lonely with only Bruce in the house. Edith had silky brown hair; big eyes that seemed to contain every color imaginable, from dark purple to the flecks of amber right in the middle, and lips the same color as the petals of a rose. She was a pet of Anne's, and even Susan thought she could do no wrong.

"Is that so?" asked Anne cheerfully, looking at Edith's sparkling eyes.

"Yes! I saw so myself!" she cried.

Anne looked out the window, and sure enough, Mr. Blythe was riding up the drive in his carriage.

"I am _so _glad that you decided to adopt an orphan, Mrs. Blythe." Said Edith.

"It will be splendid to have someone who knows what it is like."

And Edith looked out the window, at the carriage coming ever near. Finally, the door opened, and Mr. Blythe and the young boy walked in. He looked about 12, and he had dark red hair, piercing green eyes and scatters of freckles on his cheeks. He looked at Edith and blushed, but Edith took no notice, and greeted him warmly, welcoming him to Ingleside.

"I must run now, but I'll probably be walking to school tomorrow with you. Then we can meet each other properly."

"O-o-k-ay" was all the poor boy could stammer, and at that moment, Mr. Blythe saw the spitting image of him, all those years ago, when he had saw his dreamy, grey-eyed love, and how he had vowed to make her happy from then on. He grinned, and wondered if Anne had noticed. But Anne had not been paying the slightest attention to that, she was reminiscing about that fateful day when Matthew had picked her p from the railway station, and she talked to him all the way to Green Gables. But the n she snapped back into reality, and said to the boy kindly,

"And what is your name?"

The boy looked up, and said, "I don't have one."

"You don't have one?" cried Anne sympathetically.

"Nope, never did."

"Well, we must give you a name then," she said.

"Is there anything you want to be called?"

"Wh-y, I don't know," stammered the young boy.

"What if we call you Adam?" asked Anne.

"Why, that would be mighty fine, Missus-"

"You don't have to cal me Missus anything," sad Anne, "You can call me Anne, or Mother."

"Mother? You mean I'm not a slave?" asked Adam incredulously.

"A slave? Why, of course not!" cried Anne.

"We mean for you to stay with us as our son, not as a slave!"

Adam, looked up, eyes a glimmer with hope.

"Are you saying, you mean to adopt me as your son, and look after me, and send me to school, and I have a bed to sleep in?"

"Of course!" said Anne and Gilbert.

"Mrs. Doctor dear, dinner is ready." Called Susan from the kitchen.

"Come with us, Adam," said Anne, "After dinner we'll show you around the house."

And so they departed, Anne, Gilbert and Adam, to the dinner table, where Susan's delicacies awaited.

Meanwhile, in the Meredith household, everyone was preparing for Una and Faith's visit. Edith always loved it when Una and Faith returned, for they came with presents and company, and Edith often got lonely with only Bruce to play with, for even though he was 11, he had other friends to play with, and so neglected his poor, lonely sister. Edith was a bright thing, and made many friends, but none were close enough to play with.

And when Faith came, so did Jem Blythe, her husband, and their daughter, Melissa, who was 2. Edith just loved Melissa, and spoilt her to bits. Oh, Edith was just _dying_ of excitement. And then tomorrow, she would meet the orphan boy the Blythes had adopted properly. He would know what it was like to be an orphan. Something told Edith that this boy would be a kindred spirit, or at least a very good friend. She could not wait until tomorrow.


End file.
